


No more soufflè

by xvictoriadoyle



Series: On the side of evil [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-The Reichenbach Fall, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ophelia è costretta a diventare una cameriera, e non è uno scherzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more soufflè

**Author's Note:**

> La fic più non-sense di tutta la serie. E mi dispiace Jade.  
> Scritta per la challenge #nomicosecità di maridichallenge.
> 
> Mestieri: Cameriera.

Quando Jim le aveva detto che avrebbe dovuto infiltrarsi una cena di ricconi in un albergo di New York, aveva pensato che fosse un test. Poi aveva aggiunto che si sarebbe dovuta fingere una cameriera, e non poteva essere che uno scherzo, ma mentre preparava la valigia, Sebastian era entrato ridendo e porgendoli una divisa bianca e nera, che era sta costretta a inserire, togliendo l’abito da sera.

Durante la prima ora di viaggio da Londra a New York, si era chiesta perchè non poteva semplicemente versare un po’ del veleno nel bicchiere del tizio di nascosto e dileguersela tranquillamente. Poi la vecchietta che li sedeva accanto si era alzata e lei aveva potuto aprire il fascicolo. C’era scritto che avrebbe dovuto condurre un importante imprenditore inglese nel suo ufficio, l’unico senza telecamere e inniettarli il veleno insieme un potente allucinogeno direttamente in vena. In breve, doveva farli intendere che voleva portarselo a letto.  
Avevo nascosto i documenti appena un istante prima che la vecchietta coi capelli biondi che li sedesse accanto tornasse, e si era ripromessa che ne avrebbe riparlato con Jim, perchè se si azzardava a rifarle un colpo basso del genere, lei avrebbe detto addio alla cucina e niente più soufflè per nessuno.


End file.
